hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Theo Raeken
*Satan *Babe |born=April 15th, 1980 Great Britain |blood=Pure-blood |title=*Head Snake *Keeper *Heir |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=5′11″ (180 cm) |hair=Brown |eyes=Hazel |skin=Light |hidef= |family = *Jonathan Raeken *Tania Raeken |friends = *Jackson Whittemore *Santana Lopez *Alisha Daniels *Andy Payne *Rory Regan *Alex Russo *Finn Hudson *Brody Hudson *Liam Dunbar *Prof. Snape |relationship = *Patrick Dunbar |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Scorpion |wand=12¾", Larch, phoenix hair |patronus=Wolf |hidea= |enemies=*Lydia Martin *August Doww *Danny Māhealani *Alec Tate *Jesse Bullock |job= |house = Slytherin |loyalty = *Raeken family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Slytherin Quidditch team}} Theodore "Theo" Raeken is a pure-blood wizard and the only child of the Raeken family. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin House. Theo is best friends with Jackson Whittemore. He is having a romantic relationship with Patrick. Jackson has been the Keeper of the Slytherin Quidditch team since his second year and he become Co-Captain one year later. Biography Early life Little is known about Theo's early life. Theo is a very private person and tends to keep this private; even his soulmate Patrick doesn't know much about it at all. Thankfully, Patrick gives Theo all the space and time he wants and doesn't get mad at him at all for not telling him things and for that, Theo is grateful. His early life appears to be a sore subject for him. Hogwarts years Theo was sorted into Slytherin during his first year at Hogwarts. He has managed to complete the first three years without much incidents. His rough and sadistic personality has refrained Theo from making a lot of friends; many people feared him. He started dating Patrick Dunbar in his third year. A lot of students don't understand how such a sweet Hufflepuff boy can date such an evil and sadistic Slytherin boy like Theo and they often give Patrick trouble for it. Whenever Theo hears about this, he will hunt those students down and give them a real reason to fear them; no one harrasses his boyfriend or his family and gets away with it unharmed. Fourth Year Physical Appearance Theo is a very attractive young man who has tan skin, hazel eyes, and light brown hair that he wears tousled with gel. He is on the shorter end of average height with a lean, athletic build; in fact, Patrick once stated that Theo had a "perfect body," and Theo seems to agree with this sentiment, since he has no problem stripping nude in front of others and claims he has nothing to hide. Theo is usually seen wearing trendy clothes, such as designer slim-fit jeans, solid-colored v-neck tshirts, and hoodies, vests, or jackets in neutral colors. Personality and traits Theo is an intelligent and charming young man who has demonstrated an exceptional ability to use his cunning to manipulate others around him, as evidenced by the fact that he was able to convince everyone he first met that he was a kind, compassionate person. Despite his compassionate and caring persona, he has shown himself to be ruthless in his pursuit of power and is willing to sacrifice anyone's life if he believes it will help him achieve his goals. Despite this personality trait, Theo has shown an uncharacteristic level of care and concern toward his boyfriend Patrick Dunbar (whom he believes is his soulmate) and his family members; regardless, he has demonstrated that Patrick is the only person who can cause him to feel the slightest bit of regret or guilt for his actions. Theo's main drive in life is to have as much power as possible. To achieve this goal, he has shown that he is capable of making elaborate plans to manipulate those around him and by putting wedges between others to drive them apart in hopes that. Theo is extremely good at reading people, and knows exactly what to do or say to manipulate them into reacting how he wants, whether it's proving himself to be trusted among many other examples. Theo has demonstrated traits of a sociopath from a young age. This was also proven by Theo's impulsive behavior. Though he seems to have no issue with physically or psychologically harming people, he has also demonstrated a slightly masochistic enjoyment in others causing him pain as well, as he intentionally encouraged Patrick to beat him up in the bedroom the same way he does to him (Theo's rough inside the bedroom). Theo's manipulation of others often results in him using their weaknesses against them. Theo shares the personality traits of a trickster. In addition to these personality and behavioral traits, Theo wants everyone around him to be as dark as he is, and gains enjoyment in bringing out the darker nature in those around him. Relationships Family Parents Little is known about Theo's parents nor his relationship with them. He doesn't like to speak about them at all. Relationships Patrick Dunbar , his soulmate being seductive during one of their dates in Hogsmeade]] Theo met Patrick Dunbar after a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff during his second year. That year, the only time he saw Patrick was either during or after a Quidditch match or when he came across him in the Hogwarts castle. It wasn't until the beginning of third year that the two started to interact more. They greeted each other in the hallways and started to help each other in the classes they shared. It wasn't until long that the two started to fall into a romantic relationship. Theo confessed that he has always cared for him ever since he met him and that he couldn't help but feel something for him to which Patrick replied that he always thought he was handsome but that he never thought he would have a chance with him. Theo kissed him passionately in response. At first the two had to keep their relationship a secret because Patrick feared how his family would react, but after Patrick saw the positive response Finn gave to Brody when he came out as bisexual, he decided to lure Finn, Brody and Liam to an old classroom in which Patrick introduced Theo as his boyfriend. Ever since then, the couple has kissed and hold hands in public and they even go on dates to Hogsmeade together, where they buy each other nice things and have a drink together. Theo is very protective of Patrick and will become hostile with everyone who has ever done him harm. If Theo finds out that you've done something to make Patrick sad or mad, then he'll get back at you. Theo will take revenge on that person because nobody messes with his boyfriend. Patrick secretly adores it when Theo gets so protective of him and gives him more kisses, which turn passionate really quickly. The two don't care what other people think of their relationship: they're happy and that's all what matters. Theo's rough personality compliments Patrick's soft one and they balance each other out. Theo occassionally comes over to his house to celebrate the holidays with his family. Good Friends Jackson Whittemore , Theo's best friend.]] Jackson Whittemore has been Theo's best friend even before they started to attend Hogwarts. Jackson is the only one who knows of his bad relationship with his parents, but Jackson keeps his mouth about it to others because it's not his business to tell. Based on the stories Theo told him, Jackson refuses to ever go to the Raeken household, which is not going to happen at all because Theo doesn't invite anyone to his home. Instead, Theo either always stays at Hogwarts during the holidays or he stays somewhere else (this place is now the Hudbar household ever since his third year.) Theo and Jackson are the "Head Snake" of Slytherin with Santana acting as their "Deputy Snake", their second-in-command (which caused a lot of anger and irritation with Alex Russo, especially now that Santana is teasing her about her status while she has none.) Theo and Jackson had to fight hard to gain this status within their House as many students from higher years protested against it or thought they could snatch that title from them but in the end, the duo got what they wanted and won. Theo and Jackson decide what happens in Slytherin House and what the rules are that every Slytherin has to follow. Whatever they say is law. Their Head of House, Professor Snape, knows about what happens within his House as is, in fact, encouraging it. Professor Snape hopes that this will bring some structure back into his House. Santana Lopez Santana Lopez is a fellow Slytherin and is in the year above him. Theo has always liked Santana her "bitchy" attitude and the two of the took a liking to each other when they first started talking to each other on Theo's first night in the Slytherin Dungeon. Santana told him everything he needed to know about his House and was the first person in the school that Theo really trusted and bonded with. Santana was named the "Deputy Snake" by Theo and Jackson and the Slytherins will have to answer to her if both Theo and Jackson have other duties to attend to and are therefore unavailable. Santana loves to tease her rival Alex with the fact that she got a high position within their House while she's still an "ordinary" Slytherin. Alex Russo Alex Russo is a fellow Slytherin and is in the same year as him. Theo noticed immediately how manipulative Alex was and how she has a gift of making others bend to her will and for that reason alone, Theo struck up a conversation with her and now holds her dear. Alex is one of Theo's greatest friends and they always meet up together to create some mischief at school. Alex is trying to constantly impress Theo and Jackson because she is jealous at Santana's status and "Deputy Snake" title and wants to climb higher in the ranks as well. Finn Hudson Finn Hudson is Theo's oldest brother-in-law since he is Patrick's stepbrother. , Theo's friend and brother-in-law.]] Theo met Finn officially when Patrick introduced him as his boyfriend to him, Brody and Liam. Finn took him apart like Brody did (both at different times) and welcomed him into the family after making sure that Theo had no hidden agenda for dating his little stepbrother. Finn knew about Theo's reputation and how he's feared by many and he wanted to make sure that Patrick had nothing to fear of him and that his feelings for him were genuine. Theo promised to Finn that his feelings for Patrick were true and that he had no intentions to ever harm "his soulmate". This answer seemed to please Finn and he was left alone. However, Finn did promise him that if Theo stepped one toe out of line, that he'd pay him a visit and make him regret it. Theo doesn't have much interaction with Finn at Hogwarts. However, he does see him a lot when he comes over to the Hudbar household to celebrate the holidays and to have fun together. Brody Hudson , Theo's friend and brother-in-law.]] Brody is Theo's middle brother-in-law since he is Patrick's stepbrother. Theo met Brody Hudson in 1993 on the same day as he met his best friend Jackson Whittemore. Theo saw Brody sitting in the stands during every Quidditch match and he respected the fact that Brody also cheered for his team. When Brody became the Quidditch commentator, he always comments on his aggressive play style (similar to that of his best friend) and actually admires them for it. He has been called a fantastic player a lot of times; every time Theo heard it being said, it put a smile on his face. Theo got closer to Brody after he had found out that he was dating his best friend and stepbrother Patrick Dunbar in secret. Because of the close bond the two stepbrothers and best friends share, Brody asked Theo to protect Patrick at all costs in every way he could, which Theo gladly accepted. Theo then told Brody that he can always come to him as well if someone bothered him since he is family now and that he and Jackson would team up together to get back at anyone who ever did him or Patrick harm. Theo is supportive of Brody's relationship with his best friend Jackson as well. Theo goes to Hogsmeade with his boyfriend Patrick, his best friend Jackson and his boyfriend Brody together and they have had many doubledates together. Liam Dunbar Liam Dunbar is Theo's youngest brother-in-law since he is Patrick's younger brother. , Theo's friend and brother-in-law.]] Liam met Finn officially when Patrick introduced him as his boyfriend to him, Brody and Finn. Having grown up in a tolerant household, Liam never saw any problem with his older brother dating a man. Ever since joining their family, Theo noticed that Liam tends to look up to him and because he is now included into the Hudbar family, Liam also comes to him if he wants to be held and cuddled. Theo is unable to refuse Liam. However, when the Slytherins or someone else for that matter (with the exception of Patrick, Brody, Finn, Jackson, Santana and Alex) make a comment about it, telling him that he's becoming soft or some other nonsense, Theo will quickly remind them that he still is someone to be feared and not to mess with. Liam occasionally buys stuff for Liam with his boyfriend Patrick (which is Liam's older brother) when they are in Hogsmeade together (whether it's the two of them or when they are joined by Brody and Jackson for a doubledate.) Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Keepers Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1991 Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Theo Raeken's possessions Category:Raeken family Category:Slytherin House Category:Quidditch players Category:Quidditch Captains Category:LGBT Characters